Phoebe Halliwell
is currently the middle sister in, the most powerful collective of witches the world has ever known, the Charmed Ones. She found the Book of Shadows and cast the, Dominus Trinus, spell which unbound their powers. Therefore, she was upset that she received what she viewed as "the weakest" power due to its passive nature. However, as time as passed she has grown into a powerful witch, famed for her natural affinity for spell casting. |Bio = Phoebe Halliwell is the youngest daughter of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. She was born on on November 2nd, 1975, the third born of her four sisters. Phoebe was the only one of the four sisters to openly embrace her witch heritage. She is the only sister known to have manifested her powers in the womb. Although her power to see the future through premonitions was not active, she developed combat skills which allowed her to defend herself against the multiple demonic forces she faced on a regular basis. As her powers became progressively stronger she manifested two active powers which have grown stronger with use. Her first active power was levitation which allowed her to rise up to 6 feet in the air for short periods of time and actively defy gravity. She uses this power to enhance her strength and martial arts skills. She also gained a modified version of empathy that allowed her to not only feel the emotions of those around her, but also to use their powers. As she learned to control this power she learned to channel it specifically into an offensive format, projecting the emotions she channels through the minds of the subject killing or incapacitating them. Along with her sisters, Piper Halliwell and Paige Matthews, she is one of the Charmed Ones. This means that she is one of the three most powerful witches alive. Since the death of her oldest sister, Prue Halliwell, she has been the mediator of her sisters, Piper and Paige, a role formally held by Piper who kept the peace between Phoebe and Prue. However, since the death of her eldest sister the dynamics between the siblings have have changed. Whilst, Phoebe acts as the mediator she does not shy away from confronting her sisters if they have made mistakes. Phoebe has been married three times. Her first marriage to half human, half demon Cole Turner, ended in divorce shortly after the first time she and her sisters vanquished him. They had no living children together as their only offspring, presumed to be a boy, was killed when the Seer who had stolen him tried to use too much of his powers. Phoebe's second marriage, to fully human Dex Lawson, was the result of a spell cast by Paige's charge, Billie Jenkins. On top of that, Dex didn't know he had married Phoebe as she was disguised as Julie Bennett at the time. That marriage was annulled. Phoebe's third and final marriage was to a cupid called Coop. They were married by an Angel of Destiny at which point Coop added her last name of Halliwell to his own. According to Phoebe, they conceived their firstborn, a daughter named Prudence Johnna "P.J." Halliwell, on their honeymoon. They celebrated their first anniversary in Morality Bites Back. }} In the Comics Season 9 Volumes 1 and 2 "I spent much of my life searching for my place in the world. After a brief time in New York, I return home to the strained relationship with my sister, Prue. Ever the impetuous one, I proudly take the blame for chanting the incantation that activated the power of The Charmed Ones. With the help of our magical sisterhood, Prue and I healed out rift before her tragic death. My journey for self discovery continued as I finished college and eventually found my passion, stumbling into a career writing an advice column for The Bay Mirror. My primary active power is premonition, with the ability to see into the future as well as the past. For a time I also possessed the powers of levitation and empathy, but my active magic was stripped from me when I exploited them for personal gain. Premonition was the first of my gifts to return, which along with my natural spell-writing talent, still makes me a powerful force for good. I have had two great loves in my life beginning with the half-human, Cole Turner. Cole was torn in two by his demon half, Belthazor, when we met. Though he escaped Belthazor's grasp, our relationship ended in tragedy when he could not overcome the darkness still within him." : Year One : Phoebe returned from New York where she had tried and failed to reunite with her father. Her reunion with Prue did not go well, but it was partially set aside when she followed directions from the spirit board that led her to the Book of Shadows in the attic. She unlocked their powers which allowed them to access the power of three and utilize the fact that they were Charmed. : Year Two : One of the most painful lessons the sisters learned was when they went forward in time to see a potential future in which Phoebe's death was the consequence of making the wrong choices. It was also the beginning of Phoebe learning to open her heart to love when she helped a cupid. : Year Three : Phoebe's powers expanded to levitation shortly after meeting Cole. Their relationship tumultuous at best as they also try to figure out if Cole was good or evil. With Cole at her side she tried to make a deal to protect her sisters, but while it saved Piper it ultimately lead to Prue's death. : Year Four : Phoebe's relationship with Cole continued to the point where he asked her to marry him, but before they could marry he was possessed by the Source. The Source with a little help from the Seer desired to go through with the marriage and Phoebe conceived a child in accordance with the Seer's plan. Phoebe lost first Cole as they were forced to vanquish him to get rid of the Source and then their child as the Seer transferred the baby she considered her own to her and the resulting battle ended with both the Seer and the baby in her womb vanquished. When the Angel of Destiny offered them the chance to be rid of their powers, Phoebe agreed with her sisters that they should keep them. : Year Five : Phoebe's relationship with Cole went from bad to worse as first her resurrected husband didn't accept becoming her ex and first tried to kill himself and then tried to win Phoebe back through evil. : Year Six : Phoebe's powers expanded once again into the new power of empathy. : Year Seven : Thanks to help from a new Seer, Phoebe saw a utopia that could be with no demons to fight and a happy life with her daughter. : Year Eight : Phoebe, along with her sisters, pretended to be dead for a while and was glamoured as her fictional cousin. In exchange for helping Homeland Security, she and her sisters were able to return to their lives with little consequence for the actions that put them into hiding. A copy of Phoebe's last entry in the book of shadows is there to read, but the words "with two other special little girls I had" have been erased and are hard to read. Phoebe is at home getting ready to go back to work after taking some maternity leave to have her first-born daughter. Before she can do that she has to find her keys. It takes a while, but she manages to find them and heads for the door. She doesn't get very far before she disappears and reappears back where she started right next to her husband, Coop. When Coop insists he had nothing to do with this, Phoebe realizes it must be her daughter, coming into her powers all ready. She kisses them both good-bye and tries again, but she never makes it out the door, at least not to go to work. That evening she does manage to get away to spend some time with her sisters at the manor discussing their days. Phoebe goes with Piper to the funeral of Brittany Reynolds, the first innocent they saved together with Prue. Sad as it is everything is fine until she touches Brittany's coffin and is pulled into a premontion where she sees Brittany inside the coffin looking much older than she should look. After Piper confirms that Brittany does indeed look that old they go home and try to figure out what caused it. Something triggers a massive premonition and even brings back Phoebe's levitation ability causing her to float above the ground as she sees a premonition that lets her know Brittany is only the beginning. All of their innocents are in danger. While her sisters are trying to track down innocents, Phoebe and Mika are at the park. Elise had an idea for a publicity stunt to help The Bay Mirror and since P.J. kept Phoebe home all day on the day of the meeting, Phoebe was never given a say in it. They signed Phoebe up online to be a minister of the Church of Love and Light so that she could marry a bunch of couples in the park. It worked and Phoebe finds herself in the park, uncomfortable about the whole thing. Coop shows up just as she is trying to deal with the fact that she's just got her empathy power back due to a blinding amount of love emanating from a couple. She gets talked into going through with it when she gets to talking with the couple, Romeo and Juliet who are trying to break a curse accidentally put on them by William Shakespeare when he wrote their story with a quill made out of a phoenix feather. After a little further talk from Juliet she actually feels good about the idea and gladly goes through with it. When she arrives at the manor she finds it filled with people starting with Tyler's family and going from there including Max Franklin who greets her as the three sisters enter the room. Phoebe and Paige are both at the manor trying to deal with all their guests. Finding that having all their innocents together in the manor was not going to work, they sent the magical innocents to magic school. The house is a mess and they looks exhausted. They go upstairs to see how the guys are doing at coming up with a solution to their problem and don't notice something strange going on downstairs. They check in with Coop who is looking through the book. She pulls him away from the book and requests his help downstairs leaving Paige and Henry in the attic. They are headed down the stairs when someone throws a vase at them. It slides between them and hits the wall behind them. They look at the innocents gathered at the bottom of the stairs and notice that their eyes are glowing. Not sure what's going on they realize they are outnumbered in a situation they can't handle yet and run back up to the comfort of the attic. They make it up into the attic and while Coop tries to hold the door closed Phoebe and Paige give each other a very brief overview. It appears that Paige ors a crystal in front of the door to act as some sort of door stop allowing Coop to get away from the door and them to take a better stock of the situation. Phoebe directs Coop to get the book and the four of them, including the now unconscious Henry, go to magic school probably using Paige's orbing and Coop's beaming. Once there and after Henry wakes up, no longer under the spell the innocents were under, they confirm with Leo who has been taking care of things at magic school. Some time later Piper calls them and Paige orbs them in front of the manor where they must face down the Source. They barely miss getting hit by a fireball and Phoebe levitates out of the way of a second one. After Piper accidentally melts the street beneath the Source, Paige orbs them out of there and back to magic school where Phoebe comments that she thought they'd already defeated the Source a time or two and they vow that this time they are getting rid of him for good. Phoebe helps Piper try to control the furniture as Melinda orbs it around. Volumes 3 and 4 Phoebe had lunch with Piper, but when they planned to part ways, Piper popped up, again. It turned out that it was one of the clones rather than Piper. The clone follows her to The Bay Mirror and won't leave. When she finds out, she claims she got the clingy clone. Phoebe is over at the manor visiting with her sisters when Paige interrupts a conversation with Piper to bring them to her house which is on fire. Phoebe gets a premonition off a piece of paper the police found at the scene and they go to meet with Montgomery Knox the teacher of an alternative magical school which he claims is neutral. When Tam proves that she was the one who started the fire, Phoebe is orbed to Magic School where she also gets to witness Kat come into her powers. Season 10 Volumes 5 and 6 Volumes 7 and 8 Quotes Volumes 1 and 2 *"Death tends to bring out my dark humor." - No Rest for the Wicca *"Honey, come put the fear of cupid in them." - Mortal Enemies *"At least she didn't conjure up a dragon." - The Heir Up There Volumes 3 and 4 *"Don't 'Hello, Phoebe' me. You're supposed to be dead. - Family Shatters Volumes 5 and 6 *"Please tell me it's water. I've been waiting for it to be water." - No Country for Old Ones Gallery Phoebe 18.png|The Sourcebook Phoebe 03.png|Charmed Lives Phoebe 04.png|No Rest for the Wicca Phoebe 05.png|No Rest for the Wicca Phoebe 06.png|Innocents Lost Phoebe 07.png|Mortal Enemies Phoebe 08.png|Mortal Enemies Phoebe 09.png|Unnatural Resources Phoebe 10.png|Morality Bites Back Phoebe 02.png|Morality Bites Back Phoebe 01.png|The Heir Up There Phoebe 11.png|Oh, Henry Phoebe 12.png|The All or Nothing Phoebe 13.png|Three Little Wiccans Phoebe 14.png|Three Little Wiccans Phoebe 15.png|Last Witch Effort - Portrait Phoebe 16.png|Last Witch Effort Phoebe 17.png|The Charmed Offensive Phoebe 19.png|Piper's Place Phoebe 20.png|Cupid's Harrow Phoebe 21.png|Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter Phoebe 24.png|The Heavens Can Wait Phoebe 23.png|The Heavens Can Wait Flashback Phoebe 22.png|Family Shatters FC Phoebe.jpg|Four's Company Phoebe 029.png|Crossed, Triple-Crossed Phoebe 026.png|The Old Witcheroo Phoebe 025.png|Reversal of Misfortune Phoebe 027.png|Prue Ya Gonna Call? Phoebe 028.png|The Darklight Zone Phoebe 030.png|The Power of 300 Category:TV Characters Category:Charmed Ones Category:Halliwell Family Category:Warren Witches Category:Witch Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Volume 1 Characters Category:Volume 2 Characters Category:Volume 3 Characters Category:Volume 4 Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:The Bay Mirror Employees Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 10